La vida, el tiempo y nosotros
by MoneerehNut
Summary: Hay historias que conmueven, otras que sonrojan y otras tantas que divierten. Makoto y Haruka cuentan las suyas, a su manera. Drabbles. MakoHaru. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el universo en que se desenvuelven no me pertenecen en lo absoluto, ésta historia fue creada únicamente con fines de entretenimiento.

 **Advertencia:** Contenido Yaoi, es decir temática homosexual, si no te agrada la idea aún estás a tiempo de salir de ésta página; probable, pero no intencional, OoC.

 **I**

Y sí, ahí está él, con las mejillas estúpidamente sonrojadas, con las cejas temblando de manera casi imperceptible y con los dedos tamborileando graciosamente sobre la caja que sostienen sus manos. Por un instante piensa que ésta es la peor idea que se le ha ocurrido en años, sin embargo se dice que ya está ahí, que nada tiene que perder y que Makoto definitivamente se merece algo como eso de su parte… Y entonces, cuando aquellos ojos verdes brillan emocionados y aquellos brazos fuertes lo estrechan con cuidado, Haru sabe que no importa qué tan vergonzoso pueda resultar haber aprendido a tejer sólo porque Makoto había mencionado casualmente lo mucho que le gustaban los sweaters que Molly Weasley regalaba a sus hijos.

 **Notas de la historia:**

¡Hey!, ¿qué tal han estado?, espero que bien, porque extrañándome seguro no XD

Esta vez vengo con una serie de drabbles MakoHaru -porque es una de mis OTP más amada en el mundo del anime-, actualmente llevo escrito unos diez u once, aunque probablemente la cantidad aumente paulatinamente... espero que les gusten :)

Con cariño, su servidora :3

P.D. Éste drabble en particular es sólo una muestra de otra de mis grandes pasiones (Harry Potter y el mundo mágico).


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Todo tiene un límite y Makoto lo descubre el día en que casualmente sus labios se estampan en contra de los de su mejor amigo. Entonces lo único que importa es seguir besando, tocando y sintiendo la piel de Nanase... porque todo tiene un límite y la paciencia de Haru definitivamente no es una excepción.

 **Notas de la historia:**

Sé que es mur cortito, pero vamos, es un drabble XD Espero que el asunto se entienda (?), gracias por leer :D

Gracias a _CelestiaLovelace_ por ser el primer comentario :')


	3. Chapter 3

**III.**

El agua lo acepta, lo recibe y cobija, pero Makoto hace todo eso y más, el gran muchacho también lo ama, lo ama tanto que abruma y quema... y si hay algo que Haruka disfrute más que sumergirse en el agua eso es definitivamente sentir el fuego de Tachibana envolviéndole.

 **Notas de la historia:** Gracias a _Izanami Kuro_ por su lindo comentario :)


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

Antes de vivir juntos a Makoto nunca se le pasó por la cabeza aquello de que Haru realmente podría _no_ tomar ese baño de varios minutos en la tina por voluntad propia, pero, "Oh, gran y deleitable sorpresa", al parecer al muchacho no le importaba mucho cambiar la bañera por unos cuantos minutos de mimos en la cama... y Tachibana mentiría si dijera que eso no lo hacía sentir victorioso de alguna manera.

 **Notas de la historia:**

Gracias a _Izanami Kuro_ y a _CelestiaLovelace_ por seguir comentando, me animan mucho :D


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

Haruka sabe que él es lo más importante para Makoto y ciertamente no le importa qué tan soberbio suene eso dicho por sus propios labios. Adora saber que una mirada suya basta para que el mundo del amable muchacho se reduzca a ojos azules y sonrisas cómplices. Está seguro de que se pertenecen y eso está totalmente fuera del alcance de cosas tan abstractas como la razón… o la moral.

 **Notas de la historia:**

Gracias a _Izanami Kuro_ , _CelestiaLovelace_ y a _Natsuna27_ por sus comentarios :D


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

Todos saben que Haruka tiene una relación especial -extraña- con el agua, también es conocido su gusto por la caballa y su inclinación por los trajes de baño negros con franjas moradas… quien fuese un poco más observador se daría cuenta de que Haru adora con igual locura la forma en que Makoto juega con su cabello tras terminar de nadar o aquella sonrisa tan dulce que muestra al despertar, o la voz tan suave con que dice su nombre antes de darle un beso o los graciosos sonidos que hace cuando está ansioso o… o en fin. Quien fuese un poco más observador se daría cuenta de que sí Haru tiene una obsesión ésta definitivamente lleva nombre y apellido…

 **Notas de la historia:**

Gracias a _Izanami Kuro_ y a _CelestiaLovelace_ por seguir comentando, las adoro jaja :)


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

Reír de verdad, reír porque la alegría es debordante y tiene que escapar de su cuerpo de algún modo, reír porque Makoto ha dicho que sí, porque él también lo ha hecho, porque ha susurrado su nombre y le ha besado. Reír porque están vivos, porque sus amigos también lo están, porque sus padres incluso han venido a compartir este momento con él… porque nada puede ser mejor que estar junto a Makoto…

Hoy reirá y sonreíra como si no hubiese un mañana, porque hoy se ha casado y eso amerita reír una y mil veces más, llorar también un poco porque aún no lo puede creer, pero es su día y, cielos, _se siente tan bien_.

 **Notas de la historia:**

Gracias a _Izanami Kuro_ y a _CelestiaLovelace_ por sus comentarios :)

*Sé que quedó algo OoC, pero bueno, creo que el día lo amerita XD


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

Haru tiene un lunar muy bonito detrás de la oreja, Makoto suele rozarlo con su nariz en toda ocasión que se le presente, aun cuando el más bajito lo regañe diciendo que le hace cosquillas: él sabe que no es verdad; sabe que, de hecho, con las caricias correctas aquel lunar puede desatar toda una tormenta de sensaciones en el otro y bueno, Makoto se siente un poco malvado aprovechándose de eso, pero rayos, por supuesto que no planea dejar de hacerlo: porque en verdad es un lunar muy bonito.

 **Notas de la historia:**

Hace siglos que tenía esto guardado, no sé por qué no lo había subido, ni por qué realmente lo subo ahora. En fin, gracias por leer :)


	9. Chapter 9

**IX.**

Haruka tenía ya esa edad en que su mero aspecto merecía el respeto de muchos, pues sabido es cuan valiosa resulta la historia que guarda la forma de cada pliegue que permanece en la piel; hablamos de esos años en que las extremidades se han vuelto frágiles y ganan la compasión de los más jóvenes; _esa edad_ en que lo único que se hace es contar lo maravillosa que fue la vida mientras se dan sorbos pausados al té de media tarde y se escucha la música que para uno resulta la mejor, aunque para otros sea más bien algo anticuada.

Sus cabellos eran grises y sus ojos azules no brillaban con la ilusión con que lo hicieran en sus años mozos, la sabiduría del que mucho ha visto era ahora la suave cortina que cubría su pupila; su piel, cubierta de arrugas, tenía escondida en ellas matices y tatuajes invisibles a muchos, que para él significaban _todo_ ; su cuerpo, que a veces amenazaba con fallar definitivamente un día cualquiera, insistía torpemente en hacer cumplir su función, siendo apenas la sombra del gran arma que un día fue.

Hasta hace poco eso, sin embargo, era de poca importancia en su vida, se atrevía a decir que eran incluso detalles que apenas y tomaba en cuenta; hasta hace poco, los años y el cansancio no importaban porque bastaba ver sonrisas color esmeralda para sentirse vivo, quizás porque habían estado consigo desde el más vago de sus recuerdos o quizá simplemente porque Tachibana tenía aquel misterioso talento natural para desbordar alegría y hacerlo sentir completo… quién sabe.

Lo cierto es que Haruka aún no alcanzaba a comprender la partida de aquel que fue su amigo y amante durante toda la vida.

Pues el miedo, los nervios, el fracaso y la victoria...

 _Todo llevaba la esencia de Makoto._

Todo.

Por ello, cuando Haruka Nanase fue encontrado inmóvil en su vieja habitación, pareciendo sonreír mientras abrazaba una vieja foto tomada quizá hace dos o tres años, nadie se sorprendió.

Porque la historia de Makoto era también la historia de Haru, porque habían iniciado juntos aquella aventura que era la vida y lo justo era que juntos marcharan a abrirse paso en aquel destino incierto que era la muerte.

…

Así, mientras los que tanto los hubiesen querido en vida lloraban su partida, allá, en aquella playa que había sido testigo de su larga historia, la silueta de dos jóvenes paseando lado a lado parecía perderse a la par del sol de verano.

Y quizá uno de ellos se llamara Makoto.

Y si fuera así, el otro entonces seguramente tendría que llamarse Haruka.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¿Permiso para llorar?, bueno, esto es metafórico y no, el fandom va muriendo, mis ganas de escribir también... en fin, si alguien sigue leyendo, gracias.


End file.
